jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Template
This template page will give you some insight into how to create a Bio for your JO character. There are many tools on the Fandom Wiki library that can make your bio more interesting and exciting. You should try to add links to your bio to other pages in the wiki, such as when mentioning other character put a link to their bio, or if you mention a clan or country link the relevant lore page on the wiki. Emiko Uzumaki Appearance Emiko has blonde hair, almost as light as her Milky eyes, it is almost always in an elaborate high ponytail with a mixture of curls and braids - suitable for a girl of nobility. When at home in Whirlpool gold chains and links are added to the style at the request of her Mother to up the regality of the look although when Emiko is far from her family in Konoha she removes them in an attempt to fit in more with those around her. She has fair, translucent skin that does not burn or even under the harshest sunlight however it often floods with a crimson red should she embarrass herself in some way. Emiko usually wears grey leggings and a high neck vest - high neck to remain modest however sleeveless so she can move with ease, especially during battle. She has a beautifully hand crafted cream kimono made of the finest silk and materials in all the lands that shines almost gold when it catches the sun. Resting carefully on her Décolletage below the grey vest is Saro's necklace, a simple pendant with a jewel - unknown to Emiko - centred around silver. She wears a large ring on her right index finger, with a large ruby and diamonds on it, this ring was passed down from her father - a family heirloom. Personality could detail some of the main personality traits of your character here Background Emiko was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, to parents Akihiro and Chizue. A prominent, rich and powerful family in Whirlpool country, Emiko had everything she could need or want from birth, everything except her parent’s love and affection. Her father was preoccupied with politics and her mother preferred to spend her time playing cards and drinking with the other socialites so Emiko was left in the hands of her nanny, a kind and motherly local woman called Himari who had her own child, Saro, only a year older than Emiko. The two children grew up playing together everyday and Emiko’s parents even allowed Saro to sit in on their daughter’s tutor sessions as long as he didn’t distract her. The two became close friends and it was hard for Emiko when Saro was sent to Konohagakure to join the Academy, missing him greatly the year they were apart. When it was Emiko’s turn to move to the village it was not long before the teachers realised her ability and moved her up into Saro’s class much to both of their delight. Emiko, a hard worker, progressed through the academy easily, helping Saro along the way, and graduated top of her class a year earlier than she should. She was teased by her classmates for being so smart but she knew this was mostly from jealously and rose above it. She was tall for her age, even compared to her older peers and knew she could handle herself should the name-calling turn into anything more sinister. She didn’t care about the others, she had her best friend and that was all that mattered. When graduation came neither of her parent’s attended.. busy with some other business she was sure, but it didn’t bother her because Himari was there, celebrating both her and Saro’s success with equal measure and Himari was more like her mother after all. Emiko and Sara were beaming with excitement over becoming Genin for weeks after their graduation, wearing their Konoha headbands with pride. They discussed endlessly their dreams, Emiko’s to be the strongest Kunoichi that Konohagakure had seen. She quickly picked up her talent of kenjutsu, weilding her swords with ease and grace. Her progress halted when Saro was sent back to Whirlpool after becoming suddenly ill to be looked after by Himari, he insisted that Emiko stay behind and train, giving him her necklace as reminder to stay motivated, a necklace emiko still wears to this day. It was not long after Emiko joined Squad Seven, under the lead of Kensuke-Sensei that she learned of Saro’s death, he had been poisoned and had a long and painful ending. She had to make the gruelling journey back to whirlpool alone and distraught, confused as to what motive someone would have in hurting a person as innocent and, frankly, insignificant as Saro. She told no one in the village of his death and besides, no one would care and mourned quietly and deeply for her friend. She channelled her emotion in training harder than ever only resting to travel back to her home country to visit Himari or her parents when they wanted her to meet some elder or show her off to a noble family. Her fixation on Saro’s death lead her to reading up on Poison and it’s uses and in the spirit of knowing her enemy, or rather Saro’s enemy she picked up the skill herself. She usually coat’s her swords in a poisonous substance but is progressing this talent further. Emiko, in her secret hunt for Saro’s killer left the safety of the fire country to chase a promising lead, ending up in the mountains of lightning country. Whilst climbing she heard a weak cry in the distance, she chased the sound until she came across the hole in the rocks and lying at the bottom of it was a white bear cub covered in blood. Emiko, without a second thought, jumped down the hole and approached the bear who growled at her telling her to stay back but she insisted to look at the wounds. The bear eventually surrendered and allowed Emiko to approach which allowed her to realise the bear was not harmed, she thought “where has all this blood come from and how did the bear end up here?” as if it could read her mind the bear told her “me and my mother was forced up this way by a woman, she was trying to attack us, I’m not sure why but she wanted me” the bear let out another cry “S-she killed her, my mother, while she tried to protect me, I was under her belly it happened. Once the woman finished her and saw I was covered in blood she became enraged and threw me down this hole. It seems I was no use to her in this state” looking at his fur “I’ve been stuck here since” the bear curls into a ball as if to forget the world and Emiko instinctively lays beside him and cradles him. She produces a flask of water and gently washes the blood from his fur. The bear appreciates this and introduces himself as Kino. Once he is soothed enough Emiko helps him out of the hole, as a sign of gratitude and possibly for future protection he offers to be Emiko’s summons, stating he has never experienced such kindness before. Emiko obliges signing her a contract in blood. She carries her summoning scroll in her kimono close to her heart at Kino's request. Emiko had paused her detective work to train for the Chunin Exams, something she was not sure if she was ready for, it was something her and Saro had dreamed of doing together but she pushed forward nonetheless and passed first time, partly shocked but also as she expected knowing her talent. She travelled back to whirlpool to tell Himari and her parent’s, for once actually looked proud, this unnerved Emiko as they hadn’t taken an interest in her life before this. Stranger yet, they put on a large party at their even larger home to celebrate, inviting all the prestigious and powerful families from the country. Emiko, trained in etiquette and for a future position of power from a young age, wowed the elders with her wit and grace which seemed to further please her parents. Emiko could not help but think this charade was part of a bigger plan that her parent’s had up her sleeve but distracted her mind, all she wanted was to get back to Konoha and continue her search for Saro’s killer. Abilities Emiko is a master of poison, being able to handle the most potent of formulas with ease, she mixes this talent with her ability in Kenjutsu, smearing poisonous liquid along her dual katana's during combat. She is an earth user, most notably she was able to create a large dome together with Lord Fourth Rakutaura to put out a large fire in the uchiha district. The Uzumaki has mastered the Rasengan and is skilled in fuinjutsu. She has a partnership with her bear summons Kino, who is often at her side in battle. Emiko has stage-2 curse mark which she is learning to control under guidance from Lord Fourth. Relationships Emiko is married to Lord Fourth Rakutaura, they live in the Uchiha District together. Growing up her best friend was Saro, now deceased. Upon becoming a genin she joined Squad Seven, led by Kensuke (now deceased) who Emiko had massive admiration for. Her squadmates were Shikaru (now deceased) and Kobarasue. She was close with Koba, often the pair would be eating ramen at the Hokage Square Restaurant but they do quarrel a lot. Emiko had a long relationship with Arumaze Mizaki, but their time together was rocky, and she ultimately betrayed him and wed his closest friend Lord Fourth. Emiko had a close friendship with Asuga, although as Emiko became a jounin it was harder for her to stay on good terms with Asuga as the hyuuga's behaviour would often put her in an awkward situation, but Emiko did care for her deeply. Category:Page templates Category:Wiki guides